Payment cards, such as credit cards or debit cards, are commonly used to purchase goods and services in person or over the telephone or Internet. The information required to initiate a payment card transaction typically comprises a payment card number, an expiration date for the payment card, and the cardholder's name. Other information, such as the cardholder's telephone number and address, may be required. Some or all of the information necessary to effect a payment card transaction may potentially become known to a third party, who may use the information without the knowledge or consent of the cardholder.